


we can be heroes (just for one day)

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin-Centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot Twists, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Some Plot, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Let's give it one shot, it probably won't change anything, but maybe it could,"  Yeonjun's voice trembles, his forehead dampens along with Soobin's and a creak of a small smile on their lips is imaginable to their own closed eyes and he holds his hand tighter, "if not, at least we'll always have that one day that'll be ours forever.""Yeah," Soobin nods in a rapid motion and it's hard for him not to let his own lips shake involuntarily as the tear slips, voice softening into a whimper, "okay."OrIn which the world only has Soobin and Yeonjun, but one of them needs to leave one day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	we can be heroes (just for one day)

Soobin remembers waking up like a quiescent insect pupa, dull and not accompanied by any sound to the furthest extent that day.

What time was it.. noon? Morning? He had no knowledge on why Taehyun’s sizzling dish can’t be heard from beyond the door, and the kitchen is only a few feet apart from their tiny dormroom the last time he remembered so if he can’t hear anything, then that’s out of the question. He couldn’t make out any noises of Kai blasting on Shawn Mendes’ songs (which he always does so every morning) through these thin walls. Thoughts on why or even how anyone didn’t wake him up did take a toll on him and with a lack of conviction, his finger travelled to each of his own big ears and found nothing, not even earphones unknowingly plugged into them. He sat up, dazed, and he could hear his own bed creak which is normally the case, and his own breathings through the nose were audible enough for him to conclude that he’s not deaf.

That conclusion, happened 247 days ago.

He’s now wandering around the town. With a considerable size of bushes concealing the apartment buildings from the view and the enormous trees standing tall as if they’re mocking him for being alone, he still can’t hear anything other than his own voice and doings. Every time he sings his lungs out, no one and nothing gets mad at him, no one laughs at him, no one tells him to shut up. Every time he sings, his voice echoes throughout the whole city as if everyone’s appreciating his work, or as if he’s completely alone in this world.

He does think he’s alone, but not at the same time. The outside world from beyond the doors almost seem like a jungle and yet every time he barges in to random houses or apartments or convenience stores, everything’s completely normal, all lights aren’t off, things are left normally like the people around were just having a barbeque on their backyards; or as if the whole world is hiding somewhere, somewhere Soobin can’t go into, and they’re watching him through cameras. He did once scream so loud in the streets, wailing that he’s done, he gave up, he wants to meet his mom and dad but nothing happened.

It drives him crazy. It drives him crazy how every clock he sees is working normally even if it’s been almost a year, that’s impossible. Clocks are supposed to be broken in the end, they should be desperate of new batteries and yet every time he waits for each of them to be broken, they would be fine by tomorrow. As if someone’s changing the batteries of all things. Clocks, remotes, radios, everything. TV is on (it shows the same cartoon episode and news about the tsunami every single day), WiFi is always on, but nothing comes up whenever he’s searching anything. Nobody existed. He tries to call his mother’s number and it always ends with quick beeps (and he sometimes thinks his mother’s annoyed by him so she blocked him).

It’s so silent, and he loathes it. He’s now regretting the things he said about how he hates the public, or just loud people in general and now he would do anything just to hear people chuckling at comedy movies, girls screaming “I love you!” to his group or to idols in general, the buzzing classrooms, schools, offices, law courts, soccer matches, kissy noises, someone talking to him, and life. He’s sick of hearing his own footsteps, or how he’s the only one blasting Bebe Rexha’s songs on the Bluetooth speaker he had stolen two months ago without anyone telling him to turn the volume down. What happened? Did he hit his head, did he apparently forget about why he’s here and why he’s alone in the first place? Perhaps he’s indeed in a reality show where everyone’s watching him through screens? He knows The Truman Show, he once watched the great movie and swore never to watch it again. Maybe he did watch it again, and end up having a very long dream about it?

With all possibilities, anyone can say that he doesn’t care, really. Especially not when he sees someone, just standing right in front of an office building in the middle of the night and that made Soobin almost scream out for help but.. what is this?

The person doesn’t move an inch, their back is visible from Soobin’s direction and he groggily pulls the rifle into his shoulder, keeping it steady. This better not be a ghost. He once almost got himself killed for thinking there’s a ghost around and so he shot the “ghost on the wall” with the rifle that he stole which made the bullet richochet to his direction; he avoided it, of course (to which he regretted it and actually wanted the bullet to hit him so he can die and the show’s finally over). But this is a serious case now, something tells him that this isn’t a ghost, this is an actual person and they could be “deaf” like how Soobin used to think he is.

“You!” He shouts, meters away from the person’s position and he aims the old-and-stolen rifle to his desired direction, his breath quickens just wondering about why someone shows up _today_ , why not months ago? “Turn around!”

Soobin’s gut quenches in uncertainty, his mouth feels dry while slightly putting his gun down just to see with both of his eyes. The person doesn’t move, and this made him gather up the courage to take a few more steps closer. Not that close, but good enough for him to conclude more on who this person is.

It’s a guy, he guesses. At this distance, Soobin bites his lower lip out of pure anxiety knowing that the height seems rather impossible for them to be a girl. Bad for him, the person’s wearing a long-sleeved black sweater with a hood covering the back of their head, so now he can’t really wrap up the gender question. They could be a girl with the height of a super model’s standard- but Soobin is a man, a boy. He knows when someone is one.

“Please, please, it’s me, Choi Soobin! I’ve been..” he pauses, regretting on mentioning his own full name, “..been alone here for so long, please tell me where the others are.”

He can’t believe himself, not even to the unknown person. Tears well up in his eyes, and one of his hands lets go of the rifle just to wipe the wetness away from his line of sight. Soobin wants this to end, his feet want the same thing too. He then moves closer with the rifle aimed to the stranger and he trembles, “ANSWER ME! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?”

Silence. Breath still quickening, he squints, eyes burrowing in full confusion and Soobin walks closer this time. With certain and confident steps, he’s now gotten closer and undoubtedly shakes them with a pull on the person’s stiff shoulder-

_Stiff?_

A face of a male mannequin, pale, solidly smiling with no emotions on its eyes is now shown, and Soobin’s entire mouth dries.

“Who,” his eyes are blurred with tears again, an unfamiliar form of fear soars around his chest and he doesn’t like it one bit, "who put you here..?

With no logical conscience, Soobin feels like crying at that moment but he can’t. He backs away instead, thoughts wondering on how he should’ve really just let the bullet hit him that day. He’s blurred, not noticing how an empty taxi cab is hanged up on the other side of the building with a rope connecting to somewhere.

And those thoughts stop when he stepped on a puddle of water only a feet apart from the mannequin, he hears a _click_ and feels a taut knot suddenly snapping around his right ankle. He doesn’t know what’s going on but it’s happening so fast, so fast that he couldn’t breathe. And with only a matter of seconds, he can hear a loud crash happening somewhere near him, making his ankle fly up to which his head roughly hit the concrete. His foot is hanged up, and everything’s suddenly upside down.

"Shit.."

His head and hands are now almost two meters away from the ground, crimson red drips from his hairline to the small puddle _trap_ he stepped on, and Soobin’s vision goes pitch black only ten seconds after thinking that he really shouldn’t have avoided the bullet back then.


End file.
